


Happy Kitty, Sleepy Kitty

by incipimus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cat, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Slash, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incipimus/pseuds/incipimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim adopts a cat without Sebastian's knowledge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Kitty, Sleepy Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back and cleaned it up, so enjoy!

“Jim,” Sebastian's irritated voice travels through the walls. Muffled crashing noises soon follow, echoing through their flat. “Where's my shirt?”

“I don't know, Sebby,” Jim singsongs, wielding a pair of scissors and what might have once been a white dress shirt. There's already a large pile of fabric next to him on the sofa. He cackles at the suspicious silence that follows.

“This isn't funny, Jim...” the sniper growls threateningly, appearing in the sitting room's doorway in only a pair of jeans, towel slung over one shoulder. Water still clings to his hair, dripping onto his numerous scars, and Jim takes a moment to appreciate the view before answering. Plus, he likes watching the man stew quietly. That little crinkle between Seb's eyebrows is absolutely adorable.

“Oh, hush. I'll get you a new one,” he says as he returns to cutting the shirt in his lap. “This was an emergency. Kate needed a nest.”

A moment of silence that has Jim dancing on the inside, and then, “who the hell is Kate?” Sebastian sounds vaguely jealous.

It prompts another laugh from Jim.

“Our cat.” He can tell that his matter-of-fact tone makes Sebastian want to strangle something.

“When did we get a cat?” Sebastian all but shouts, and Jim shoots him a look. It usually makes his clients tremble, but Sebastian only glares back.

“Don't yell, Sebby. She's pregnant. We don't want to stress you, do we, cutie?” Jim coos the last part at the tiny white cat curled up on the arm of the couch. It purrs in response, batting at Jim's hand. He picks her up and gently deposits her in the pile of cut-up shirts, making sure she's comfortable.

Sebastian gapes at the scene before throwing his hands up in surrender and grabbing a random shirt from the floor, slipping his gun into some secret pocket.

“Get some milk,” Jim calls as his sniper stomps out. "Don't do anything to illegal."

Later that night, Jim smirks knowingly when Sebastian curls up with the cat, and he holds his cigarette loosely in his fingers, wondering if he should drop it and start a fire to see Seb's reaction (and he definitely has not just woken from yet another nightmare, racing heart and sweat and silent screams as he's drowning in their bedsheets). Sebastian lets out a tiny mewl and Jim looks down to see Sebastian's calm face, his free hand gently combing through the others hair. 

Kate's tail flicks against his leg when he moves to get another cigarette so he stays still, sleep dragging down his eyelids, the darkness around him swirling. 

When he finally succumbs to tiredness, no detective appears to taunt him in his dreams.

 


End file.
